Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for enabling fluid transfer between a first fluid container, such as a syringe, and a second fluid container or vial adapter.
Description of Related Art
Fluid connectors, fluid transfer devices, vial adapters, and similar medical apparatuses are commonly used for establishing fluid communication between two medical containers for the purpose of drug reconstitution. Specifically, these devices assist a user to introduce a diluent contained within a first container to a solid, powdered, or lyophilized drug component, contained in a second medical container, such as a medical vial.
Fluid connectors are often used to create a secure connection between a syringe and a second medical container. In this way, the fluid connector serves as an adapter for establishing a connection between the syringe nozzle and the second medical container or an adapter secured to the second medical container. A commonly available fluid connector includes structure for establishing fluid communication between the first container and the second container. Often the fluid flow path through the connector is defined by a needle cannula extending from a first access port, through the connector, to a second access port.
In some configurations, the connector may be transitioned from a first position in which the ports are in fluid isolation to a second position in which fluid communication between the ports is established. For example, in some known fluid connector devices, the connector device includes a telescoping tubular body which can be pressed together to bring the access ports closer together and into contact with the respective ends of the needle. In these devices, a user attaches the medical containers to the ends of the device and then presses on the device body to move the access ports towards one another. As the access ports are brought closer together, the tip of the needle may pierce the ports or medical container closures. In this way, the fluid within the containers is accessible and can be transferred from one container to the other.
In some fluid connector apparatuses, one or both of the access ports includes structure adapted for connection to a corresponding structure of a medical container. However, once the fluid connector has been engaged with the container, there is a risk that the connector may be accidentally or inadvertently disconnected, which could cause fluid contained within the container to leak through the access port, possibly coming into contact with the user. Accidental disconnection of the container and connector presents a serious contamination risk for patients and medical practitioners. Avoiding contamination is especially important when the fluid connector is used to prepare and/or administer a toxic fluid, such as cytostatic agents.
Some medical connectors are further configured to prevent the user from accidentally disconnecting the connector from the container after fluid transfer has been performed. However, these connectors generally do not provide feedback to users about when or if a safe connection has been established between the medical containers. Such connectors also often still allow a user to inadvertently disconnect the connector from the medical container. Furthermore, existing connectors often have a complex external structure which may be confusing for users and may cause users to inadvertently grasp the wrong portion of the connector and to inadvertently disconnect the connector. Examples of conventional medical connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,306,584; 7,867,215; 7,975,733; and 8,225,826, the entire disclosures of which are each hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.